Galaxies Clash Vol I: The Beginning
by ark1999
Summary: Two Galaxies clash coming head to head. Sorry I'm extremely bad at summaries. If you guys can come up with a better one I'll change it.


**A/N: So I'm now going into college and I'm learning more about writing through a Academic Writing Class that I am taking so it has kinda rekindle my love for writing so I'm gonna try a new Halo/Star Wars Crossover. So here's how it's going to go. For the Haloverse all the events of Halo 5...never happen. In my opinion Halo 5 was bar none the worst Halo game ever campaign plot wise. We never really see the mistreatment of AI either in the video games or expanded content so for literally all but Roland to rise up and try to overthrow the humans is kinda phoned in. For the Star Wars Universe the Sequel Trilogy isn't gonna happen. The events will go along with the Originals, the Prequels and all Legends Expanded Universe except for Rebels, Rebels will be included and I'm actually gonna give it my own spin because I genuinely enjoy it. So the starting point will be a few months before the events of the Empire Strikes Back and three years after the defeat of the Didact. To better prepare for this I'm gonna make a timeline for the Haloverse.**

October 3rd-10th, 2557: The UEG/UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios meet in neutral space between UEG/UNSC and former Covenant territory to negotiate. The leaders present for the UEG/UNSC are UEG President Jonathan Kimball, Chairman of the UNSC Security Council Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood, UEG Secretary of State Jennifer Purves and Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence Admiral Serin Osman. The leaders present for the Swords of Sanghelios are Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Supreme Commander of the Sangheili Military Supreme Commander Rtas 'Vadum, Minister of the Interior Pius 'Zabak and Commander of the newly formed Sangheili intelligence organization the Invisible Hand General Marcius 'Orelius. A plethora of issues are discussed but four main ones are prevalent: mutual military support, economic relations, technological cooperation and setting borders. On the topic of mutual military support the two agree that the Storm Covenant need to be destroyed and that they would create a joint force to deal with them. On the topic of economic relations both entities agreed that in order to rebuild their societies, and in the case of the Swords of Sanghelios the other societies that fell under their protection, they would need to share their economic prosperity. On the issue of technological cooperation both parties had something the other wanted with the UNSC wanting the shielding, slipspace and weapons technology of the Swords of Sanghelios and the Swords of Sanghelios wanting the AI technology of the UEG/UNSC and their help studying the Forerunners with both factions agreeing to share the wealth of these studies. Lastly on the topic of setting borders the UEG/UNSC laid claim to all of its former colonies and agreed to consult the other races on colonizing new worlds under the stipulation that the other races would assist in de-glassing efforts. The Swords of Sanghelios agreed to this and also agreed to consult the UEG/UNSC before colonizing new worlds as well. At the end of meeting, which would come to be known as the Turning Point Accords due to the fact that this was a turning point of relations between the UEG/UNSC and the former Covenant Races, the UEG/UNSC and Sword of Sanghelios agreed to build a joint space station at that point to commemorate the accords and to hold later negotiations in. This station would come to be known as Harmony Station.

November 1st, 2558: After much debate between both factions they finally built their joint force. The UNSC portion would consist of the new UNSC 7th Fleet under the the newly promoted Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Thomas Lasky and the new 1st Expeditionary Corps under the newly promoted Brigadier General Sarah Palmer. The Swords of Sanghelios portion would consist of the newly formed Fleet of Cooperation under newly promoted Fleet Master Jondum 'Bau and the newly formed Army of Cooperation under newly promoted Field Master Varrus 'Garkarian. Admiral Lasky is surprisingly given overall command of the force with Fleet Master 'Bau being his second-in-command.

May 20th, 2558: After a seven month long conflict that would become known as the War of Forgiveness the joint UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios force would corner the Storm Covenant on their final bastion of defense the world Ashto. The battle would last two and a half weeks and would see its end after a strike force headed by Spartan Fireteams Blue and Osiris lead by Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and Lieutenant Commander Jameson Locke respectively would infiltrate behind enemy lines and eliminate the Storm Covenants Supreme Commander Jul 'Mdama. After this most Storm Covenant surrender with the few who do not retreating and becoming little more than pirates and raiders.

May 25th, 2558: In a surprising turn of events the UEG and Swords of Sanghelios decided not to disband the joint UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios force and instead commission to other forces of the same type designating them the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Joint Species Expeditionary Corps or JSEC's for short.

June 12th, 2558: In yet another surprising turn of events the Jiralhanae Clans unite under the leadership of a charismatic Chieftain by the name of Gaius Octav. The reason this is surprising is because Octav is known to be sympathetic to the idea of peaceful relations between the Clans and the UEG and Swords.

July 1st, 2558: In order to better represent all species fairly the former Covenant species join together to form the Republic of Sovereign Species, or RSS for short, with a government that's nearly a carbon copy of the UEG and its government. Going even further with the idea of cooperation between species the RSS reaches to the UEG to form the Strategic Economic, Political and Defence Coalition or SEPDC.

July 4th, 2558: The UEG and RSS meet aboard Harmony Station to sign the agreement between both governments to officially form the SEPDC. For the next year this agreement would usher in a albeit short era of peace known as the Golden Year.

August 11th, 2559: A little over a year after the formation of the SEPDC reports begin to surface that supply convoys on the edge of RSS space are being raided. Thinking this to be the work of Kig-Yar pirates or Storm Covenant Remnants the SEPDC decided to deploy the 1st JSEC to investigate and hopefully root out the threat. Upon investigation of the wreckage though this theory is proven to be incorrect due to the fact that the damage inflicted upon the ships is not concurrent with any weapon ever encountered by the species of the SEPDC.

August 20th, 2559: After a little over a week of sifting through data on the mysterious attacks the 1st JSEC finally locate the pirates base of operations a large planetoid just beyond the edge of RSS space. A small fleet was near the planetoid consisting of one ship 1,088 meters long (Providence-class Dreadnought), three ships 175 meters long (Interceptor-class Frigates), ten 120 meter long ships (IPV-1 System Patrol Crafts) and twenty-five ships 42 meters long (Gozanti-class Cruisers). This small fleet was dwarfed by the 1st JSEC's naval complement which consisted of one Infinity-class Supercarrier it being the UNSC _Infinity_ and the flagship of the fleet, two CAS II-class Assault Carriers, four Autumn II-class Heavy Cruisers, four CCS II-class Battlecruisers, ten Halberd II-class Heavy Frigates, fifteen CRS II-class Light Cruisers, thirty Gladius II-class Heavy Corvettes and thirty DAS II-class Storm Cutters. And this is where we begin our story.

 **A/N: Okay ladies and gents that is that. I'll give it about a week before I put out the next chapter, until then: May the Force Be with You, Always and Don't Make a Girl a Promise, If you Know you Can't Keep It.**


End file.
